


Begin Again

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lotor and Allura are together in heaven now, M/M, Moving On, Mpreg, Multi, One sided Keith/James, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: I didn’t like the description I had for this so I’m rewriting it.Lance is tired of being alone on his farm, Allura is gone and Keith is now with James. Lance decides to work for Hunk to spy on Keith’s date out of jealousy but he gets more than what he expected.I love both Klance and Jaith, but I also like jealous Lance ft Jaith.... so...No Allurance hate either, respect all ships!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the people who liked or were interested in my Homestuck fanfic, I haven't been too into Homestuck in a while (though I still love it, will always be one of my fandoms)  
> For the past three years, just like a lot of other people, I have been into Voltron and just like everyone else I wasn't too happy with how it ended.  
> I just wanted to write this for fun so...

Lance sat in one of his fields, Allura's favourite juniberry decorated the land in a gorgeous pink. The farmer sighed. Lance was tired of being alone; sure his family was everywhere around the property, Lance was just lonely in a ‘single man with no partner’ way.  
He was ready to move on, though once he thought it would have been impossible because he was so in love with his Altean princess. Allura is more than likely with a sane Lotor now; Lance was happy for them. 

“So Keith.”

Lance perked up at the familiar voice, what was James doing so close to his home?

“I was wondering if, well, if you know where you’d like to go for our first date?” James asked.

Date? Is James going on a date with Mr Moody? Mullet? The hot-headed ex Voltron leader? Was he crazy?  
The Cuban peered over to where the voices were coming from. There in the distance was, in fact, James and Keith, they were both holding hands and smiling gleefully at one another.

“Hunk’s restaurant looks good, plus we’ll be supporting his business if we go,” Keith insisted as they stopped walking.

Lance didn’t like this; he knew Keith deserved someone better. Someone like Ryan or… Just someone else!

“Sure thing,” James responded.

The Altean marks on the Cubans cheeks began to sting; Lance did not like this; he did not like this one bit.

“Hey Lance,” Keith greeted which caused the other man to jump.

“Keith! You scared me,” The farmer spat out as he rubbed his now goosebumped arms.

“Sorry, I was passing by and thought I should say hi,” the ebony haired male chuckled.

Lance sighed, his laugh was always so cute.

“James is with you?” Lance hissed.

“Yeah, after five years we thought we should give it a go, I don’t know many gay men, there's Shiro, but he’s my brother so.”

“Wait, what?! You’re?” Lance choked.

“Seriously Lance? How do you not know? You ever see me flirt with girls? I’m literally holding James’s hand right now,” Keith began to full on laugh, his eyes prickled with tiny tears as he did so. 

James just smirked from behind him; Lance would do anything to punch his smug face.

“That’s cool, I-"

“Come on Keith; we should go, don’t want to be tired for tomorrow,” James smiled as he began to pull Keith away.

“Alright, see you soon Lance,” Keith waved as he let himself be pulled away.

The Cuban didn’t want Keith to leave; he wanted the other man right here with him. What is he thinking? Keith doesn’t want him; he likes James. Maybe Lance could go to his best friends restaurant and show the half Galran what he's missing? Perhaps then he'll have a shot. Keith would not be a rebound, and he most certainly deserves much more than what James could give.


	2. Lance has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides that the best way to keep watch on James is to work for Hunk for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short, I'm trying to make the story run more smoothly.

“Hunk?”

“Lance? Oh man, it’s so good to hear from you!”

Lance smiled when he heard his best friends deep, but soft voice came through the speaker.  
“Hey buddy, I was wondering if I could ask you something?” Lance murmured. 

“Sure man, what is it?” Hunk replied, his voice sounded a bit nervous.

“Are you looking for anyone to help with your restaurant? I would like a new job,” Lance chirped. The Cuban tried his best to hide the fact that it was because he overheard Keith and James talking about going to Hunks lovely restaurant for their first date. Lance wasn’t jealous… much, but Keith was one of his best friends! What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t watch Keith’s back? James hurt him once; he could do it again.

Hunk was silent for a while, but he suddenly cheered. Lance could tell he was holding his hand over his phone thanks to his voice being muffled, "Lance wants to quit being a farmer! He wants to work in the restaurant, Shay!"

Lance could hear Shay’s excited screaming in the background, and it caused him to smile, a warm calming feeling erupted in his abdomen, his friends were excited to have him!  
“Lance, of course you can work in my restaurant, you don’t even need to ask,” Hunk assured, a grin was evident in his voice.

“Aw, thanks buddy,” 

“When would you like to start?” 

“As soon as possible? Like tomorrow?” 

“To-tomorrow? Sure thing Lance.”

“Thanks, man. See you then!” The ex-red paladin quickly slammed the phone down. A chuckle escaped the man’s lips.

Ha, James, get ready to see me, I may sweep your boyfriend off his feet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	3. New Job New Awkward Silences

“I’m so happy that you’re here!” Hunk grinned like a fool as he pulled Lance into a bone crushing hug.

“It’s great to see you too buddy!” Lance coughed out. Lance wheezed and sucked in breath when Hunk finally released him.

“Here,” Hunk said as he threw a waiters uniform onto Lances face, “get changed, tonight’s a busy night for the restaurant.”

He was not joking, it was a Saturday night and the restaurant was packed full of couples and families.  
Lance scanned each table carefully, he was looking for a familiar mullet. It was the morning midday and the two ‘love birds’ were more than likely dining in the evening.

“Be right back Hunk my buddy, I’ll get changed in the bathroom,” Lance assured as he threw the uniform onto his shoulder.

“Alright but hurry,” Hunk smiled as he went deeper into the kitchen with his wife Shay.

Hunks restaurant had the cleanest toilets ever, Lance would be happy to eat his lunch off the floor... okay maybe he wouldn’t but the toilets were still clean and fresh.  
Lance went to one of the empty stalls and slipped through the door. The man placed the uniform onto the hook and began to change. The stalls were quite big that if he t-posed right now his fingertips wouldn’t touch the stalls sides.

Lance began to whistle to himself as he finished putting the clothing on, Hunk had good taste, a black shirt that said ‘Hunk’s’ in small yellow writing, black jeans and a yellow apron that had a giant black ‘H’ on the front.  
Lance stepped out of the stall and walked to the bathroom window. He made finger guns at his own reflection as he whispered to himself, “looking good.” 

The bathroom door then swung open, Lance was surprised to see that it was Keith.

“Lance?” Keith asked with shock as he looked the other man up and down, “you work here?”

“Yeah, thought Hunk could use the help, plus the life on the farm is just not for me, I thought it was, but I like excitement, y’know?” Lance lied. 

“I’m glad, Allura would be proud,” Keith smiled.

Lance gulped. Even though he was ready to move on, people bringing up his ex-girlfriend still hurt. “Y-yeah, thanks, Keith.” An awkward silence fell upon the two. “I better get out there, Hunk probably needs me,” Lance hummed. 

“I’ll see you out there Lance.” 

“Yeah,” the Cuban Male said as he left the men’s room.

Tonight might be harder than he thought, Keith really isn’t into him, is he? Friendzoned again, Lance huffed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Keith is here!” Hunk exclaimed as Lance walked back into the kitchen.

“I saw, he came into the loos,” Lance mumbled back. 

Hunk gave his friend a look of concern but was soon distracted as Shay wrapped her large arms around his soft body. “Shay, hey.”  
She didn’t reply with words, she just hummed with content.  
Lance felt awkward as he watched the couple. He wish he had a romance like that. 

“I hope you don’t mind but Romelle can’t take all these peoples orders by herself.”

“Romelle works here?” Lance asked with shock, his head automatically turned to face the kitchen's window, the window was the only thing separating the kitchen to the rest of the restaurant. 

”She didn't want to to go back to new Altea with Coran, seeing as her family are no longer there, ” Hunk informed sadly.

“Well I better go help then,” Lance said as he turned to the kitchens exit. Before he could leave, however, a strong dark hand gripped onto his shoulder. 

“Keith and James are sat at the back, Romelle can take their orders if you prefer,” Hunk warned.

Lance slapped his best friends hand away, “no, I’ll be fine.”

”You are easy to read lance, I know you only want to work here because of Keith, ” Hunk said. 

Lance blushed a deep red, his Altean marks began to glow neon blue with embarrassment, ”no I wanna work for you, I swear! I’ll be the best waiter too, you’ll see!”

Hunk laughed and Shay chirped happily.

“We know you will be,” Shay smiled.

Lance smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith and James were sat at a booth table, James had his arm draped over the longer haired males shoulder.  
Lance was seething, why did Keith like this guy? He didn’t travel to space, pilot a lion and meet aliens with him! His hair was pathetic compared to Lance’s too, his dick was probably smaller than Lance’s 8-inch co-

“Hey, Lance!”

The Cuban screeched way too loudly and it caught attention from a couple sat at a table nearby.  
“Romelle! Don’t sneak up on me please, my poor heart can’t take it!” Lance scolded the blonde.

“Sorry, just surprised to see you here,” she giggled. 

“So, Keith, huh?” The Altean smirked as she leaned closer to Lance.

“None of your business,” Lance quickly responded.

“It’s okay if you do, you didn’t expect us to believe that you’d mourn Allura forever? I don’t know you that well but even I saw the love between you and Keith. Something has always been there Lance.” Romelle quickly paused as she watched Keith and his new boyfriend, “when I first met Keith and Krolia, Keith and I had a ‘bonding moment’ and he did say that he liked, liked you.” She looked at the couple again, “though it may be too late for you now, Keith has moved on, just like a normal person would.”

Lance gulped, he liked him? But now Keith’s moves on? 

“So you want me to sort them out or do you wanna take their orders?” Romelle asked. 

“I’ll do it, thanks,” Lance assured as he took a notepad and a pen out of his aprons pocket.

Romelle shrugged, “very well,” she said before walking away.

“Hello boys, can I take your orders?”  
Lance blushed when he saw Keith’s unnatural purple eyes look up and into his ocean blue ones. 

“Hey Lance,” mullet gleamed, he actually looked happy to see him. “I’ll have water and get Hunk to decide my meal, he has great choice.”

Lance quickly scribbled the order down. 

“I’ll have the same as my boyfriend,” James commented as he pulled Keith closer to his side, he gave the dark-haired male a sloppy kiss onto his scarred cheek. 

“Right,” Lance frowned. Who does James think he is? Kissing Keith right in front of him, on their first date? Though Lance couldn’t judge, he did tell Allura he loved her on their first date.  
Lance turned around and began to walk away. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Keith say, “I need to tell you something, if we are going to be in a relationship then I must be honest about my body.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer and probably my favourite 😅👌

“W-what” James stuttered.

Did Lance hear that properly? No, he couldn’t have. James will dump Keith for sure now.

“I haven’t told anyone except my mum, apparently it’s a Galra thing,” Keith explained.

“Keith! That’s great and amazing, you can get pregnant, that means we can have a family of our own!”

Lance wanted to scream, he wanted to be Keith’s family, heck, the Voltron team were already family but lance wanted to be a father so bad, he’d be better at it than James.  
Slowly Lance turned to face the two, the large smiles and the loud laughs that surrounded the two broke his heart. Keith really was over him and it was his own stupid fault. 

Lance walked slowly back to the kitchen, Hunk stared at him with concern but he didn’t say anything. 

“Order up!” The Cuban chuckled sorrowfully as he slammed the notepad onto a counter. 

“No need to say that Lance,” Shay smiled, she didn’t notice the weird tension in the room. 

“I’m going on break,” Lance announced as he went to the fridge and pulled out some cheese salad and some cold tomato pasta.

“Already?” Hunk questioned as he scratched his own head.

“Yeah,” was the last thing Lance said as he stepped into the restaurant. The man decided to take a seat on a table opposite Keith, just to keep an eye on him of course. 

Romelle walked over to the two and handed them their waters. She skipped away happily when she received tips.

James said something to Keith as he stood up and walked away.  
Keith audibly sighed as he slumped down in his seat. His purple eyes scanned the area which caused Lance to quickly look down at his salad, Keith couldn’t know that he’d been staring. 

“Can I join?” The familiar rough voice asked.

“I thought you were with James?” Lance hissed back which caused Keith to chuckle.

“I am,” Keith simply said as he sat opposite from Lance. “Lance this is a nightmare,” Keith groaned as he placed his head into his hands. 

“What?”

“I can’t date James, I just can’t! There’s someone else, I just can’t get over them, whenever I see them I melt,” Keith admitted.

Romelle said Keith liked Lance, so was he talking about Lance? 

With courage Lance grabbed Keith’s soft and pale hand, “if you feel that way Keith then you have to stop what you’ve got going with James, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. I-I know I regret a lot.

Keith smirked, “wow you can be wise?” His smiled faded though, “who I like will never like me, he is only interested in beautiful, smart and strong girls, I am none of those.”

“You are beautiful, smart and strong!” Lance yelled, a few eyes from customers stared at the two, “sorry everyone,” Lance chuckled nervously.

“I’m not a girl though.”

“Who is this guy anyway?” Lance asked. He already knew the answer thanks to Romelle but he wanted desperately to hear Keith say it.

“Lance, it, it’s-“

“What is going on?” James suddenly moved his way to the table Lance was having his break on. Keith quickly pulled his hand away from the Cubans with a startled squeak.

“I go to the bathroom for a few minutes and my boyfriend is already holding hands with another?” James spat.

“One, we aren’t boyfriends, this is literally our first date and two, Lance is my friend, I was telling him a problem I had!” Keith spat back.

“Actually, Keith wanted to cancel the date,” Lance stupidly said.

“Lance!” Keith scolded.

“He wants to go on a date with me instead, isn’t that right mullet?” 

Keith was about to yell back but his face fell, a red hot blush made an appearance on his beautiful pale cheeks. “I-I, sure.”

Lance wanted to laugh at James’s angered face, he raised his fist to punch at the ex red paladin but Keith grabbed his hand before he could.

“I’m sorry James, I just can’t. I know our past is behind us but I can’t get over how you used to treat me. Lance was the same for a while, but we grew together and we found out that we could be best friends, you on the other hand, you decided to be nice because there was a war on earth,” Keith finally admitted.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” James sobbed.

“We can still be friends,” Keith smiled but James didn’t take it kindly.

“Low blow Kogane, bye,” James stumbled away.

Keith felt bad but it wasn’t his fault, it was Lance who had upset him. Keith didn’t complain though.

“You’ve already ordered so how about you finish this date with me?” Lance bowed and held out his hand, Keith gladly took it.

The two walked over to the booth and waited for their meal. 

“I know this is our first date but, Keith, I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Lance was so glad Keith hasn’t moved on like Romelle said. Keith still loves him!

“I’m gonna be honest, we’ve been friends for so long that I don’t think we need a date, we could just be in a relationship,” Keith smirked.

Dramatically Lance raised his hand to his forehead in a sigh, “oh Keith, light of my life, my teammate, the guy I shared the bonding moment with.”

Keith slammed his palms onto the table, “so you do remember!”

”I'll be happy to be your strong and handsome boyfriend, ” lance winked suggestively. 

”Mmm good, ” Keith winked back, ”but let's enjoy our food, shall we.”

”Fuck yes!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I don’t hate Jaith, I do like it! I just needed a guy to make Lance jealous. R.I.P  
> Also if you know any fics of a Jealous Lance (Klance fic) then please tell me, I feel like I’ve read them all.

Lance placed his large hand onto Keith’s bump, he could not hide his tears because his baby was in there.

”Shiro and Curtis, check. Ezor and Zethrid, check. Matt and that Robot, check.”  
Keith was going through the couples checklist. 

”She has a name you know, not just ’that robot’ babe, ” Lance smiled.

”What is it then?” Keith moaned. 

“Okay fair enough...” 

Keith and Lance have been together for two years now. The baby had been a surprise and it caused Lance to propose straight away.

Today was just the setup, Keith went over the plans about 20 times even though Lance kept reminding him to have a break. 

“Lance,” Keith whined, “my feet hurt.”

Lance nodded as he kept his hand onto the other mans stomach. He was so happy, he never expected to be this happy again.

“This is all your fault!” Keith blamed.

Lance just grinned like a fool, “yeah, it is isn’t it.”

“Lance, I thought of names...”

Lance perked up as he stared at his soon to be husband, “yeah?”

Keith swallowed nervously, “If it’s a boy then I was thinking about Kace after my dad.”

“Yeah! That’s nice!” Lance smiled as he rubbed Keith’s back gently.

“And if it’s a girl I was thinking about...Allura.”

Lance paused and tears filled his eyes, “oh Keith,” he sobbed as he pulled his pregnant lover to his chest. “That’s beautiful.”

“She was our friend and family, she deserved better and now, she can have better.”

“She’ll love it,” Lance grinned as he turned to look at the sky, “you hear that Allura!”

Keith giggled as he grabbed Lances chin.

“What are you- mmph, mmm,” Lance moaned when Keith kissed his lips. Lance kissed back harder as he put his love and all his happiness into it. Keith’s lips may be rough but they felt like home. 

A strange tingle ripped through his Altean marks which caused Lance to pull away from the kiss. His hand automatically placing themselves over the marks.

Keith grabbed his hands and pulled them away. The dark haired males eyes widened in shock. Lance was nervous, what was wrong? Was he dying?

“Lance, your marks, they’re gone!”

Lance softly smiled as his kissed Keith’s fingertips, he then moved down to Keith’s stomach before kissing it gently. 

“Because I’ve moved on, I will always love Allura like everyone else, but I love you and you are my future.” 

“Oh Lance,” Keith cried with tears of happiness.

Lance smiled as he kissed Keith’s nose, “don’t cry, we were having a bonding moment.”

THUD!

“Ow, Keith! Don’t hit me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Sci-Fi you should check out Athac, I recommend.  
> Heres a link to it, https://www.amazon.com/Athac-Beginning-Chloe-Wilkinson-Bull/dp/1795512512


End file.
